Mafia Dance
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Dino was just relaxing for once during one of his trips to Japan. Kagome just loved to dance. Who would have guessed that the two would meet, or that it would mean the start of a romance? fem!Tsuna from my series of oneshots Amore


Summary: Dino had just been taking a chance to actually relax when he was in Japan taking a break from his duties as the tenth boss of the Cavallone Famiglia. Kagome had just always enjoyed music and dancing. It resulted in the two of them meeting. Neither expected the result to be romance when they were reunited.

Pairing: Kagome/Dino

Warnings: Mentions of fem!Tsuna, mention of violence, possible manipulation of canon

**Mafia Dance**

Dino had been taking one of his mini-vacations to Japan to visit his precious pseudo sister Tsunami Sawada. She was a fellow student-victim of Reborn's and the future tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia… Even though Tsunami still seemed to think she could refuse and say 'no'. What had started as simply one of his breaks from the duties of a mafia boss became what led to his meeting her. One of his subordinates ended up in the hospital as a result of stopping a mugging. The would-be victim had asked said subordinate to be a witness at the trial, as it had been more than just almost getting mugged by a stranger. So with nothing better to do, Dino took Romario and another subordinate as body guards- more like a safe-guard to his klutz tendencies- and went to a club that he'd heard wasn't just a fancier version of a bar and even let teenagers in.

He was just sitting alone in one of the booths at the time. That's when he saw her for the first time. She was on the edge of the dance floor, away from the mass of bodies yet still seemingly just another face in the crowd. Still, in spite of that there was something about her that drew the eyes of those who were both sober and paying attention to their surroundings. There were few like that, however, so most didn't notice her or if they did, they didn't pay any attention to her. She was also one of few that didn't just randomly move their body in beat with the rhythm of the music.

Dino, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of her. It wasn't the first time he had noticed a girl… No, he'd had to correct himself. Something that could possibly write her off as a child- anything other than 'woman'- clearly gave her too little credit. To him, anyway- he'd been trained to pick up on things like that after all. She'd been the first one to invoke more than a passing interest, though. Something about her drew the young mafia boss to her.

The remainder of the visit found him returning to the club now and then just to see her dance. Eventually, Dino decided to take a shot. He asked her if she would let him dance with her. To his delight, she accepted. And so they interacted for the first time. They started off the evening after that with introduction. In that manner, he finally learned that her.

Kagome Higurashi had never been more surprised in her life. She had always loved music. When her father died in an accident, dancing to music she liked had been the only escape she had. With music, she could get away from the suffocating pity, the sorrow, and her mother's worrying about if she was really okay. That had been the only time people of this time period noticed her besides people from her Jr. high during her time travel escapades causing her to be known as 'the sick girl'. So she never expected to one day feel someone watching her as she danced. She'd been dancing there every Saturday night since the Shikon no Tama was whole and she found herself stuck in one time period. In all these years, it had never happened. Then she had the very same person ask her to dance with him a few weeks later.

He was the same age as her, and also very handsome. So she had said yes. After the standard greetings when meeting someone for the first time, they indeed danced. Later that night, she lay in her bed thinking over the experience and was startled by a revelation. It had been a long time since she had had as much fun as she ended up having the night.

The next few weeks, which also happened to be the last few of Dino's visit, passed by quickly. The two young adults found themselves spending every minute they were at the club with each other. During that time, each made small discoveries about the other. To Dino's delight, besides her native Japanese and knowing English, which she said many Japanese learned at least a little of it in school, she also spoke fluent Italian. Kagome found herself laughing or giggling over each story the blonde had to offer about the girl he'd taken under his wing as a sibling and her friends.

The last Saturday he spent in Japan neither went to the club. Instead they met up shortly before dinner time and she took him around Tokyo for a 'night on the town'. Both knew that it was technically a date. Neither was willing to admit it though. What reason did either have when they would probably never see each other again, after all? But neither remembered at the time that life rarely goes as expected. Otherwise, they might have decided to keep in contact, just in case.

They did indeed end up meeting again, three years later. This time they were in Italy. It was a formal party for the Vongola and their allies to celebrate Tsunami officially accepting the position as the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia. The three years were full of struggles and frustrations for the girl, but in the end she pulled through. Had anyone been inclined to listen to Dino, he would have informed them that his cute little sister only made it through as successfully as she did because of Enma's support. The two had some startling similarities after all.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Dino asked when he finally reached her ten minutes after spotting her.

"Dino? You're involved with the mafia too?" Kagome responded, not quite as surprised as he was.

"I'm the boss of the Cavallone. You?" Dino answered.

"I only meant to visit my cousin Haru, but a so-called baby found out about skills I have that are a result of misadventures I was dragged into starting on my fifteenth birthday." she responded, "Now I'm a hit woman and field medic for the Vongola because Tsunami-chan ended up with reckless or unthinking boys as her guardians."

"Oh? I visit Tsuna-chan from time to time. When was this?" Dino said, interested in the fact that they could have met again sooner.

"A few months ago. Silly Tsunami-chan overreacted when I wasn't fazed by any of it though." Kagome said, giggling at the last part.

Dino chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

Just then a song played. It was a slow song, not like the songs the club they met at played. Both had secretly wished since then that they could find out what the experience would be like. Their eyes met at that thought. It was like they were the only two there. Dino reached out his hand, giving a short bow.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and put her hand in his. "I'd be delighted."

At first, both were silent as they danced. It was one of those truly magical moments. They were content just as they were. Then, almost on impulse- he never figured out just what got him to do it- he spoke up. He was eternally grateful that he hadn't been nervous or stuttering.

"You know, as strange as it sounds, I missed you." Dino said with a blush, seemingly embarrassed at the admission.

"I'm glad. I missed you too Dino." she said.

"Say, Kagome… are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Absolutely." she said, and then she kissed him.

**Owari**


End file.
